Wanted and illegal Shiznat
by emoxsongxwriter
Summary: Spoiled rich Shizuru viola, visits the newest bar and strip club in the city. There she meets Natsuki Kruger, a waitress and part time stripper with a horrible past. Ever since then, she had returned everyday, unable to keep her mind and eyes off the girl
1. Chapter 1

**Wanted and illegal**

**Summary: Spoiled rich Shizuru viola, visits the newest bar and strip club in the city. There she meets Natsuki Kruger, a waitress and part time stripper with a horrible past. Ever since then, she had returned everyday, unable to keep her mind and eyes off the mysterious girl. Will she be able to get Natsuki to warm up to her, and buy Natsuki's freedom, or will the owner of the strip club never let Natsuki go? **

**Warning: Extreme Ooc.**

* * *

Shizuru Viola, a powerful mistress of a very important trading company, who is the youngest yet to be the owner and is a total spoilt rich kid who got everything she wanted. Why do people put up with her? One: Her family died in a business trip when the plane crashed which resulted in her taking over the business at the age of 16 and because of this, she had access to a lot of power and ownership as stated in her dead parents' will. Two: People, servants, butlers etc. felt sympathy for her, for having to carry such a heavy burden at such a young age. Three: They are just going for her money. But whichever way it is, she _always _got what she wanted.

Shizuru was sitting at her desk in a large dimly lit office that was surrounded by glass windows reaching from floor to ceiling, positioned in a high sky scraper, finishing the last of her paperwork and sipping tea, before calling it a week for the weekend. The view was spectacular, she looked at her watch. 7:30 pm, the time where the sky starts to darken leaving all the city lights on, and very visible.

"Viola-sama," Came the voice of one of her secretaries, a woman in her late 20's, who had short brown spiky neck-length hair, and a pair of the oddest style of spectacles. Yukino Chrysant. "I think you've done enough for the day. Why don't you leave the rest to me, and enjoy yourself tonight? Take a break from all the work, it's a weekend. Someone of your age should be out there having some fun." She pointed at the view outside the window-like glass wall.

Shizuru giggled. "Ara, you're right Yukino-san, though you're only 5 years older than me, don't you think you should be saying the same things about yourself?"

"5 years makes a lot of difference when it comes to life Viola-sama. You're 22, and I'm 27. 22 being in the early 20's and 27 being in the late 20's. See my point now? Technically speaking, you still have the right to slack of as a young adult, whereas I, hold a larger responsibility."

"Mou, Yukino-san, can't you be a little less strict and lecture-ish with me? It HAS always been you that had been stuck with me since you were 21 when my parents died. I want you to have some fun with me too. Besides, that's what Haruka san would want right?" She winked.

Yukino blushed slightly at the Haruka comment, and went back to her old intellectual self. "Firstly, there's no such word as lecture-ish, secondly, I've had my days of fun so you don't need to worry bout me." Yukino gave a reassuring smile. "Besides I have Haruka with me. So just go outside and enjoy yourself."

"There is just no way to get you to stop acting like a mature 40 year old mum with kids, is there?" Shizuru sighed.

"Now, now Viola-sama, I found that quite offensive. So you better get going and leave all thoughts of stress and work behind, before I spank you." Yukino joked.

"Hai, hai Yu-kino-san." The honey haired girl said as she stood up from behind her desk and proceeded out of her office. "Ah, but Yukino san, I don't know where to go and have some fun, I'm kinda clueless about 'hang out places.'" She suddenly remembered.

"Oh about that, don't worry, I got it all covered." The glasses girl winked. "Haruka is an expert on places like that. Just ask her on your way out."

"Arigato. Yukino." Shizuru smiled and walked out of the office into the open work area, looking for a certain blonde haired employee.

Haruka heard a knock on the door to her office. "Come in!" She called back. "Ah, Viola-sama, what brings you here?" Asked Haruka with a friendly smile. She had blonde hair cascading down to the middle of her back, and very stylish glasses hanging low on her nose, giving her a somewhat 'sexy' office look.

"Yeah, about that, Would you happen to know any places that are new in the city, that's good for hanging out? I've been told by Yukino-san that you were an expert in these things." She chuckled.

"Well, there is this newly opened bar and strip club called the Chained maidens, down at the alleys a few blocks from here." Came the reply. Haruka then giggled when she looked up and saw Shizuru blush at this. "Hey come on, you're 22, you are allowed to enjoy yourself in places like these. You should get the chance to experience it." Haruka winked.

"M-mhm okay, I'll give it a try. Thanks Haruka-san." Shizuru was uncertain yet excited about it. "Hey Haruka-san come with me, Yukino-san didn't want to, and I really think we should be enjoying out free time together. After all, it HAD been the both of you I grew up with, ever since my parents died. Besides, I need some company."

Haruka smiled warmly at her brunette companion. "I've got some stuff to finish up. Don't worry bout me I got Yukino here to keep me company, and we've been through all this experience before. Going for another few years without it is fine. But you're still young." Haruka repeated what Yukino said earlier.

"[Sigh] Both of you are the same. Really can't beat you guys can I?" Shizuru seemed quite disappointed. She smiled sweetly at Haruka. "Haha, okay, but you have to promise to come with me the next time." Shizuru ordered. "See ya later."

"See you." The blonde worker said without looking up from the computer she was hacking away at. Then she finally looked up. "Oh, and cut the formalities Viola-sama." Haruka called just in time before Shizuru closed the door.

Smiling, the tawny haired girl looked back over her shoulder at the woman sitting at the computer. "Arigato. Haruka." And finally closed the door.

* * *

The brunette took the lift down to where her parking lot was, the journey from the top of the building to the bottom took about 2 minutes as the building was extremely tall. As soon as she reached the parking lot, her body guards were already waiting there for her as usual. "Viola-sama, where would you like us to escort you to?" Asked one of her closets guards, and friend, Reito Kanzaki. He had been with her since they were 8, being there for her as her friend, while being trained by his family, who had descended from a line of body guards that protected the Viola family for generations.

"Reito, how many times do you need me to tell you? Call me Shizuru." Was her clear and simple answer.

"But Viola-sa-"

"It's an order." Shizuru faked a serious look making Reito chuckle.

"Okay Shizuru. So where would you like to go?" He questioned once more, awaiting instructions.

"Hmm, have you heard of a bar and strip club in the city known as The Chained Maidens?"

"Oooh, looks as though you're going head on kinky with the 'fun' tonight." Reito teased.

"Mou shut up." Shizuru slapped him playfully on the arm. "You're suppose to be following orders. No questions am I right?"

"Shizuru, Shizuru, finally when I decide to be a little more friend-like, you decide to stick with the servant-mistress rules again." He sighed dramatically. "Looks like I really got the best of your blushes."

Shizuru laughed and stuck her tongue out at him before one of the other guards opened the door to the limousine for her, allowing her to step inside the luxurious black car.

* * *

The journey to the club was a short one because of it being only a few blocks away. "Viola-sama we are here." The driver alerted Shizuru who was chatting with Reito in the back seat with the other guards. "Well, it looks like we've reached our destination. Time for you to go have the 'fun' you deserve." Reito winked as he stepped out of the car and held the door open for his mistress.

Shizuru started walking towards the entrance until she noticed that Reito did not follow her. "Aren't you coming?" She asked as if beckoning him to come along. "I might get a little lonely you know?" She pouted.

"Oh, did Suzushiro-san forget to mention what the most special and original thing about this club was?" He asked, and the honey haired girl stared at him with confusion.

He chuckled. "Guess not. Well I'll tell you here and now. This club is only for women, it was designed specially for yuri girls. Hot ain't it?" He smirked playfully. "But every now and then, you still see men hanging around outside the club peering in to get a taste of what's inside, too bad they can never get their hands on ii though. Men are strictly forbidden by the owner of the club."

"Aww, now I'll _really _be lonely without you guys, where am I going to find some drinking partners?" Shizuru complained like a spoiled child.

"Now now, I'm sure you'll find some pretty interesting things in there, enough to keep you from your boredom. I assure you, things get so wild in there that you will never get bored." He said with his 'Now now' attitude.

"I hope you're right." Shizuru folded her arms.

"Well, we'll be waiting out here keeping an eye on you, so feel free to enjoy yourself tonight, and if you need anything just give us a call. OR you can stomp directly out here and scream at us." He laughed light heartedly.

"I'll be sure to do that." The 22 year old giggled and winked.

* * *

Shizuru was amazed at how the club was decorated. It was very dark while blue lights flashed, and the music was blasting from one end of the club to the other, stereo style. It was designed like a dungeon, where there were dancers in cages with chains around their feet, and a collar. The walls were made from very visible bricks, and the pole dancers all had collars on with a chain leash. There were girls that were dressed almost like tamers you'd see at a circus, but way sexier from the leather outfits they were wearing. They held the pole dancers' leashes, and money from the crowd of different ages of women, were being thrown at them, applauding their 'pet dancers' for their dances.

The crowd. Now that was impressive. There were school girls, office ladies, business women, horny rich old women that seemed to possess a lot of power, (Okay, the old women part, nearly made Shizuru throw up. But anyways, on with the story.) Just normal girls, and girls that seemed overly dressed up for this occasion, or in their case, 'under dressed' would be the more appropriate term to use. They were whistling, and tapping the dancers at every chance they got.

Think men are perverted and crazy when it comes to strip clubs? Think again. These women were definitely horny and perverted enough to be crazier.

"Oh boy, what in the world did I get myself into? Damn, Reito was right, things definitely get really crazy and wild in here and the worse part is, only women are allowed. Yukino and Haruka are busy, and my guards aren't allowed in, meaning, no drinking partners for me. Great, a total waste of time. Maybe it would be better to go somewhere else." Although everything was so extreme, nothing really interested her.

Just as the bored-out-of-her-mind girl was about to leave, a sudden announcement boomed loudly out from the stereo speakers.

"Alright everyone! Now, for the final event of the night you've all been waiting for…" Then there was a long drum roll.

"Hurry up!" Every single girl in the room, except for Shizuru, was getting very excited.

"Kuga! Kuga! Kuga!" She heard everyone chant, and for the whole night, that was the only thing that caught her attention. Deciding that it was just another strip show, she rolled her eyes.

But just as she was about to turn around and leave, something caught her eye. Smoke was sprayed all over the stage as the chanting grew louder. The view that came next, took her breath away.

Coming up from under the stage was a large metal cage. Inside it: A hot, cool, emotionless, handsome but most beautiful girl Shizuru had ever seen in her whole life. She had long midnight blue hair reaching down to her lower torso, very pale skin that shone like the moon. It went very well with her hair, and her dazzling green eyes captured Shizuru's soul, as she felt her whole body being glued to the spot. The locked up girl's eyes seemed, very dead and emotionless. Like a dog that had been held captive for so long, that it had gone mad.

She noticed that the girl everyone called Kuga, also had a collar around her neck. Other dancers had them too, but the mesmerized girl observed that Kuga's was special. It was black, strapped tightly around her neck, and had silver diamonds encircling it, with a thin but strong metal chain leading from her neck to the hands of a certain redhead dressed in a leather tamer's suit that had a little S&M touch to it. Kuga wore a grey hoodie, and some ragged torn up jeans, but it was obvious she was wearing something 'good' underneath. It IS a strip club after all.

The redhead, was slightly shorter than Kuga, and seemed younger too. She walked very seductively up to the cage door, swaying her hips giving the audience a very delightful view, and pulled out a diamond coated key. The vixen licked the key and stuck it into the key hole turning it with a click. As soon as the door opened, the crowd's cheer became hysteric. Some whistled as others shouted.

"Natsuki!"

"Yeah come on Natsuki! Get down here and sit on my lap!"

"Yeah baby!"

"Why don't you come here Natsuki! I'll give you a treat you cute little puppy!"

"Dance with me tonight Natsuki!"

"I'll pay 500 for a private session!"

However loud and irritating all the screams were, it didn't seem to affect the blue haired girl. She very obediently stepped out of the cage as the redhead lead her out by tugging at the leash.

"Nao-san! Let us have Natsuki for tonight!"

"Yeah, get her to do something for us!"

The girl known as Nao smirked. "Hmm, for 100."

As soon as she said that, 100 dollar bills were thrown at her from all directions by the very excited audience.

Natsuki stood still unaffected by the crowd's cheering. Shizuru observed her. She was lifeless, but very obedient. She had a look of sorrow in her forest green eyes, and they looked somewhat… dangerous. Giving her an image of a killer beast, that was tamed against its will.

One of the women cried out. "Aww come on Nao-san! Don't just stand there and tease us anymore, we'll really die waiting!"

"Yeah we already paid up! Get her to do something!"

"Nao-san, we know that this cute puppy will only obey you as its master! So tell her to entertain us already!"

Shizuru could tell that the crowd was getting VERY impatient.

Nao didn't answer but smirked. She then leaned in to Natsuki's ear and whispered something into it. "Get down on all fours Natsuki, and look the audience right in the eye."

Natsuki was lifeless. "Yes Master." Was her only response.

Doing what she was told to do, she kneeled down slowly and started crawling to the front of the stage, earning her yet again, a bunch of perverted cheers and squeals. It seemed as though everyone who came, came solely for just this event.

She glanced at the audience and looked them in the eye intensely one by one. Her gaze then drifted to the brown haired girl at the door, looking right at her Ruby red eyes.

Shizuru felt Natsuki's eyes pierce through her very soul. She immediately felt something tugging at her heart, which started beating rapidly after that. She felt herself being drawn to the puppy, and walked right up to the stage, where the massive bunch of girls and women were standing.

Pushing her way past them, she walked right up to Natsuki, and the blunette's intense eyes, followed her every move. Shizuru was confused, she had never felt this way before. Her heart was aching for the touch of the girl in front of her, and her head is throbbing. She yearns for Natsuki and didn't know why. Perhaps it was the sorrow she saw in Natsuki that reminded her of herself? Or was it a long forgotten nostalgic memory? She didn't know.

Soon enough, she found herself slowly caressing Natsuki's cheek with her palm very affectionately, ignoring all the jealous gasps from the gaping audience. Natsuki seemed to react to this with a sudden twitch of her body. Her green eyes softened noticeably. "You're so beautiful." Shizuru whispered. "Just like a lost puppy."

Before she could continue further, a loud cough interrupted her from her 'moment'. "Um, miss, sorry you're not allowed to touch her without paying." Nao bent down and tapped her shoulder lightly.

The red eyed girl felt her blood boil. 'Without paying? She's not an item for god's sake!' Shizuru thought to herself.

"Ara, just cause she only obeys you, doesn't mean you have to be so possessive. You'll loose your customers like that." Shizuru said forcing a smile.

Nao sighed. "Well I'm sorry, but it's kinda my job, and I don't really wanna get fired. If you are unhappy about how things work here, you can speak to the manager. She's out at the moment however."

"I see, so when will she be back?" Shizuru questioned.

"Tomorrow afternoon. You can come by. It seems as though you've taken a huge interest in our Natsuki here. She responded to your touch, and that doesn't happen very often, not even when _I_ touch her." Nao said without realizing how wrong that sounded.

Shizuru raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on, don't give me that look, she's too fucking hot, I couldn't resist, It's not like anyone can anyway. Even you were drawn in by her weren't you?" Nao added defensively.

"I suppose so."

"Just come by tomorrow. Well, tomorrow will be a little more crowded that usual though, because Natsuki works as a waiter in the afternoons, so all tables will be filled. You've got to come early then."

Shizuru really didn't like the fact that Natsuki was treated like a dog, and that she only obeyed Nao, the one who held her chains. But Nao didn't seem like a bad person, so she let it go. She really didn't want to leave Natsuki like that, but she needed to speak with the manager, she had a lot of questions to ask. Besides, she wanted to see Natsuki again, and maybe get her to serve her some drinks? She figured staying here wouldn't help much either, she decided to go back earlier so she could fall asleep and let time pass by quicker.

"Thanks Nao." Shizuru touched Natsuki's cheek longingly once more and looked her up and down while Natsuki just tilted her head to the side like a curious puppy, causing the chains to rattle. She slid a finger down Natsuki's collar and fingered the chain, before waving good bye and leaving, hearing the girls continue to scream their love for Natsuki, and demanding to know who 'the bitch who touched Natsuki without paying and getting a response from her' was. The love-struck girl knew the club will be her newest addiction from now on.

'Tomorrow Natsuki. I'll clear things up with the manager and get you out of here.' Shizuru was dertermined to see _her_ Natsuki again.

* * *

**So here's the new story I promised. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and maybe want me to continue yes? XD Anyways I might be writing a one-shot Christmas Shiznat fic, so you got that and this to look forward too ;P**

**Again, suggestions, advices, ideas, or simply just flames, shall go into the reviews section. Take care! ^_^**

**Ashley.**


	2. Determination

Chapter 2

After Shizuru had left the club, Natsuki continued the strip show, which was conducted by Nao.

The show went on for a few hours, in which some, were private sessions, as usual earning the new club a lot of money.

"The show was a success today as usual ain't it?" Asked a very satisfied Midori, while she counted the money. "I bet the boss will be very pleased with us when she returns tomorrow."

"Right…" Said Nao nonchalantly taking no interest in the business part, while she lead the stripper off the stage to where the seats were and unclipped the chain from the blue wolf, leaving the collar on. "I'm sorry Natsuki, You have to put up with all those disgusting hands touching you everyday. If we weren't so in dept to the manager, I would've have left and brought you with me where no one can harm you." Nao cupped Natsuki's cheek in one hand, stroking the soft blue silk-like hair with her other and looked into her eye affectionately. Something she doesn't do very often considering her vixen nature.

"You seem to really care about her Nao. The emotionless Natsuki listens, only to you and no one else besides the boss. There has got to be some kind of past between the 2 of you. Why won't you speak out?" Midori questioned.

"I think it would be nice if you don't always butt into other peoples' lives like that. Our history doesn't need to be made known to you. Can't you stick your nose out of something that doesn't concern you for once? You're gonna get it cut off pretty soon." Nao scoffed.

"Aaww don't be so mean to me Nao, I'm just curious." Midori whined.

"Isn't everyone." Nao mimicked. She then turned back to face the ever so quiet Natsuki. "Stay." She instructed as she got up to help the other workers with the tidying in the bar section. Obeying Nao's words, Natsuki sat down on the floor next to one of the seats in a curled up position, bringing her knees close to her chest and hugging them.

Throughout the whole tidying and clearing up session, Natsuki sat there obediently without making a sound. "Hah, finally all done." Nao huffed. Natsuki brought her head up to look at Nao who stood a few inches away from her glancing around the club to make sure everything was in place. "Shall we get you something to eat now?" Nao looked down at Natsuki with a smile on her face. "You must be hungry and thirsty after all that hard work. They wanted every minute of your life that you didn't even get a drip of water into your system."

Natsuki understood what Nao said, and cocked her head to side letting a small smile invade her impermeable marble cold face. Although she was silent, contentment could be seen in her small smile on that usually emotionless face. Nao blushed at this.

"Well I've got a treat for you today, as a present for all your hard work." The redhead got behind the bar and took out a box of mayo cream crackers she made especially for her pet puppy. Natsuki stared blankly at her, then her eyes widened as she eyed the mayo covered biscuits. By now drool was probably seeping out the corner of the hungry dog's mouth as she licked her lips.

This sight made Nao chuckle. "Hai hai, you'll get your food soon. Come here." She motioned for Natsuki to come to her by wriggling her index finger seductively. The raven haired girl released herself for her sitting position, and crawled over to where Nao was, kneeling down and staring up at her master with pleading eyes tugging on the seductress's hand.

Nao handed a cracker to Natsuki, and she gobbled it greedily like a hungry dog. Nao giggled "No one's going to take your cracker Natsuki, so take your time."

She waved another cracker in front of Natsuki's face, grazing the side of the cracker on the tip her nose, as if to mock her. Natsuki furrowed her eye brows in confusion, unsure of whether to stay put or eat it. Nao took this opportunity to have some fun. "You want this cracker, oh do you? Do you?" She retracted the mayo cracker from Natsuki's face and put the cracker in her mouth. "Come get it." She said through lips clamped on the biscuit, slightly muffling her words.

The older girl got up and now stood on her two feet, slightly towering the younger redhead. Nao smirked seductively as Natsuki walked up to her. The blunette paused for a moment and blinked at Nao.

"What's the matter? You want the cracker don't you? The _Mayo flavored cracker. Mmmmm._" Nao made sure she emphasized on 'Mayo flavoured craker', and 'Mmmm' to make it clear to Natsuki, that if she wanted the cracker, she's gonna have to work for it. The playful vixen flicked the cracker into her mouth and she was sure she heard Natsuki almost whimper. She stuck out her tongue to show her 'pet' that it was still sitting at the tip of her tongue.

The hungry dog got the message and pressed her lips gently on the younger girl's, not out of love, but out of hunger, flicking her tongue over the cracker, as if asking for permission to take it into her own mouth. Nao, satisfied that she got what she wanted pushed the food into Natsuki's mouth with her own tongue. But before she let Natsuki swallow it, she wanted to prolong the kiss a little longer, so she pulled Natsuki closer, taking the taller girl's hands, as she guided them to her own waist, making Natsuki's arms slip around her waist, while her own, snaked around Natsuki's collared neck.

Finally Nao allowed Natsuki to pull away from the kiss to get some air and swallow her saliva soaked cracker. She noticed that Natsuki still seemed very hungry, and felt guilty for playing with her like that. "Okay no more games, it's all yours, dig in." Nao smiled warmly at Natsuki and handed the box of lovely mayo crackers to her.

Midori watched them for the whole time, and was pretty amused. "Well that was sweet. She really is a dog in a human's body isn't she?"

Nao became irritated at that question. "She isn't a dog! She's a human being! She only behaves this way because she has been trained to since she was a kid. She acts like this because it's the only way she knows how! I was the only one with her at that time, and she had only ever showed her emotions to me, once. The manager had helped us and not leave us out on the streets to starve to death, and ever since then she had lived her life as a dog. We didn't become strippers cuz we wanted to. And besides… she had a horrible past, so drop the dog comment and leave her alone." Nao calmed down a little, as she turned to lock the entrance up. "Just don't insult her like that ever again."

"Oh that was an interesting story! What happened before you guys were thrown out on the streets? Where and when did you guys meet!?" Midori was very intrigued now, taking it as a drama/romance story she normally fantasizes about, which highly irritated Nao. Natsuki who doesn't show emotions, also looked up from her mayo crackers, where a scowl and look of annoyance was also noticeable.

"It's none of your business, I'm not telling you anything else." Nao said through gritted teeth.

"Aww come on! This is so interesting! PLEASEEEE!" Midori begged eagerly.

"A no is a no." Nao deadpanned.

Midori, didn't want to let her source of entertainment go, and grabbed Nao's arms. Seeing this angered Natsuki. The collared girl no longer seemed like a dog anymore, she seems more of a beast now, a wolf. She put the box of crackers down and got up from the floor she was sitting on.

Midori heard a very low and angry growl coming from behind her. When she turned around she nearly yelped. Natsuki was giving her, her infamous death glare, slightly baring one of her very sharp canines, walking very intimidatingly slowly towards her eyeing her like some kind of prey, like a dog protecting its master -Nao.

"Oh god! Good doggy, gooood doggy, c'mon don't be mad I was just playing with yer master." She panicked letting fear engulf her. Midori's pleading did her no good. She resorted to controlling the beast with food. Pulling out a packet of M&m's from under her shirt, she waved a piece at Natsuki's fearsome face. "Here, take this it's chocolate and it's really delicious!" Midori tried to smile while sweat trickled down her face.

Nao couldn't control herself and burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHA!!! You hide M&m's in your bra?!" She broke out into another fit of laughter, clutching her stomach to stop it from aching.

"Urusai! They're too delicious!" Midori screamed, with a blush evident on her face.

Natsuki grinned proudly at her master's new found dominance over Midori, feeling happy with herself for making the annoying Midori nearly piss herself. "Grrrrrr" She growled and slowly bent down to sniff the chocolate in Midori's hands.

[GULP!] Without warning she bit down onto the chocolate bean taking Midori's fingers in her mouth during the process. "GAHHHHH!! Get off, get off!" Midori was jumping around shrieking from the pain, with a mad Natsuki clamping onto her fingers refusing to let go, which made Nao laugh hysterically again. "This is no time to be laughing! Seriously, get your mad dog off my fingers now! I mean it!"

Calming down from her laughter she finally decided to show the other redhead some mercy. "Oh alright, alright." She walked up to Natsuki and patted the girl's head, stroking it softly. "It's okay, that's enough, you can let go Natsuki." She whispered with a smile.

Obeying her master she immediately let go leaving a very pained Midori to land on her bottom, as she stumbled backwards. "Mou! Baka inu! (Stupid dog!)" Midori stuck her tongue out at Natsuki childishly, while the wolf just stared at her blankly. "You had it coming." Nao cut in. "Even though I thought it was your nose that was suppose to be cut off, not your fingers." Nao smirked triumphantly.

"Y-you, you're a devil I tell ya, a devil!" Midrori ran off crying. "Mummmy!" Making Nao laugh even more.

"Come on Natsuki, let's go home and wait for the manager's call." Nao helped put Natsuki's clothes back on, and took her hand leading her out through the back entrance, to Nao's apartment which was just around the corner, while locking the back door. "Yes master." Natsuki complied.

While walking back to their home, Nao snuggled up to Natsuki, hugging her arm. "Thank you Natsuki." The girl with green eyes said nothing, but smiled fondly down at her beloved master.

* * *

"Welcome home Shizuru-sama." One of the brunette's maids greeted her as she walked past her.

"How was your day Shizuru-sama?" Aoi, one of her personal maids said as she took of her mistress's business coat.

"Nothing much, just work as usual. However, I did go to a club tonight, and met the most dazzling person ever." Shizuru was actually quite fond of Aoi, who had been looking after her since they were kids. So she didn't mind sharing things with her. Just like Reito, Aoi was also her friend as she was her maid. They had many things in common.

"Oooh what kind of man is he?" Aoi questioned grinning at Shizuru playfully.

"I-it's not a guy actually." Shizuru said while looking down the whole time hiding the tinge of red on her face as she thought about her blue-haired goddess.

Aoi's raised eyebrow, took back its position next to the other brow so that they were in line again, as she processed what her mistress had just said. "Oh I see. She must have been beautiful and have a special personality to have captured your heart Shizuru." Aoi said smiling sweetly, with a hint of seriousness and happiness for Shizuru, in her voice.

"Y-yeah, there was something about her, I didn't see in other people. She was… special." The young mistress sighed dreamily.

The maid with brown hair a shade darker than Shizuru's, held back a giggle. "So are you going to be seeing your crush again anytime soon?"

"Oh I nearly forgot to tell you. I'm going back there tomorrow, to meet her again." Shizuru reminded herself. "So could you wake me up earlier tomorrow, let's say about eight in the morning? I need to be there early for some reason." The brunette smiled and sweat dropped.

"Hmm, seems like she's become your new addiction." Aoi teased. "Okay I will."

Shizuru grinned, satisfied. "I'm gonna try to bring her back here tomorrow, so could you please prepare an extra room? Just incase I manage to drag her back home?" Shizuru clasped both of her hands together, tilting her head to the side and said in a 'please and thank you' tone.

"Haha, sure." And with that, Aoi walked off closing the door behind her to give the girl some privacy.

* * *

**The next morning.**

Nao was awakened by the vibration of her phone on the table, playing the song 'Wake up' By Three Days Grace, as her ring tone.

"M-mmm…" She got up sleepily and lazily reached for her phone by the night stand. "Nao here."

"Nao-san, it's me, I would just like to inform you that I will be back later this morning from my errand, and check the progression of the club. How are things going?" The voice asked.

"Oh, manager, it's you. Oh and yeah, things are going pretty well. We made lots of big bucks yesterday, with our star Natsuki here." Hearing her name, Natsuki awoke and sat up on the bed, next to Nao who seemed oblivious to her wake.

"Oh, good. Natsuki seemed to have been a good girl when I was out. Maybe I should bring a little treat back for her." The voice spoke.

"H-huh? Oh, yeah." Nao softened at the mention of Natsuki and treats. She really didn't like it when others treated Natsuki as just some dog that can be used as long as Nao's around. "Oh, by the way, we had a new customer yesterday, who wanted to see you, so she'll be there early to talk to you later."

The person on the other end of the line spoke in an amused tone. "Well that's interesting. Who is she?"

"It's the first time I've seen her in the club, so I'm not really sure. Though I'm pretty certain she is a rich owner of some company."

"I see. Well I'll see you there. Till then, take care Nao-san." And the other person hung up.

Sighing lazily, the tired redhead put her phone down and looked at the clock next to her. "Six thirty. Too early." She turned around and saw Natsuki sitting up in a kneeling position clutching the blanket tightly to her chest, which startled her a little. "Oh, I'm sorry Natsuki, did I wake you up from my loud voice?"

Natsuki shook her head with a smile to reassure her master. "Master called my name. Is there anything she wants?" Natsuki asked, tilting her head to the side adorably.

Nao went all warm and fuzzy inside at Natsuki's sweet smile, causing her cheeks to flush a little. The blue haired puppy was just too cute. "N-no. Everything's fine, just go back to sleep." Nao laid Natsuki back down and pulled the blanket over her chest. She kissed the older girl's forehead gently and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Later in the morning.**

The door to the club opened, and everyone stopped their daily preparation to greet the comer.

"Good morning manager." They all said in unison.

"Ah, good morning." The manager greeted back with a smile.

Natsuki, who was now dressed in a waiter's uniform which consisted of an unbuttoned white long sleeved shirt, a black vest, and a half done tie, came out from behind the bar and greeted the person at the door. "Manager, welcome back. Can I get you anything?"

"No Natsuki, it's fine." The 'manager' smiled and patted the dog like waitress who still had a collar around her neck. Natsuki returned to Nao's side when Nao came to greet their manager.

"Hey manager? Sup? Like what you see so far? We rearranged the decorations a little. Hope it's too your liking." Nao announced.

"I like it very much. Thanks for all your hard work Yuuki-san, and thank you for looking after Natsuki so well."

"Heh, it's no problem." Was the short reply and the redhead went back to work.

The manager then headed to the office at the back left of the club. "Everyone, I still need to finish up some paper work, so I'll be in my office if any of you need me." She announced to every one there.

"Hai." They said in unison once again.

As soon as the manager closed the office door, another door, the door to the club, swung open revealing a pare of crimson eyes, and tawny hair that waved slightly in the wind, giving the whole scene a very dramatic effect.

Shizuru recognized Nao immediately and walked towards her, but not before glancing at Natsuki who was standing beside Nao, cleaning some glasses. "Hey Nao, the manager should be here today right?" She asked demandingly as she walked to the bar. Though talking to Nao, she still had her eyes fixed on the puppy cleaning the glasses.

"Oh, it's you. Yeah she's in, I'll go get her. In the mean time, you can sit on one of the chairs." She told Natsuki to 'stay' and 'serve the customer' before walking off to the office's direction.

The green eyed girl walked around the bar to where the brunette was sitting and eyed her intensely. When their eyes met, time seemed to stop. Natsuki felt something nudge the back of her brain from deep within her locked up memories and conscience, something she has never felt in years. Looking at Shizuru made her uneasy, yet she felt very comfortable and warm at the same time, when she looked into those ruby eyes and perfect face. Even Nao, the person she claims to trust most, had never made her feel this way before. It was hard to describe the feeling, but to Natsuki, it was the happiest feeling in the world. Natsuki felt herself blush, something she also hadn't done since god knows when.

"Ara, my cute little emotionless Natsuki was capable of blushing? Ka-wa-ii." Shizuru smirked.

The flushed girl looked away and asked expressionlessly. "What may I get you?"

"Hmm" Shizuru spawned her playful trademark thinking pose and said, "I only came here for one thing today." She winked.

Natsuki furrowed her eye brows, cocking her head to the side like a confused puppy, without saying a word.

"You don't talk much do you?" Shizuru got up from her seat, and fingered Natsuki's silken beautiful navy blue hair, reaching down to her diamonded collar. "You're still wearing this? Wasn't it only for show?" Natsuki turned her head to the side silently.

Before the rich girl could continue her little interrogation, she was met with violet eyes and orange hair. What annoyed her the most, was the size of that bust. Pulling away from her Natsuki, she stared at the older woman, then back to Nao. "Well, you can ask what you want now." Nao reminded her.

"Hi, I am Mai Tokiha, the manager of this club. What would you like to discuss with me? Is there a drink complain, something you're not fond with, a rude worker or anything not mentioned in the above you'd like to talk to me about?"

'Okay here's my chance! Give the money, get Natsuki and get out.' Shizuru reminded herself. "Yes. I would like to discuss Natsuki with you." Shizuru voiced out swiftly, wanting to make this quick.

Not quite getting the point, Mai raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? What about Natsuki?"

Shizuru wanted desperately for Natsuki to be hers, she ALWAYS got what she wanted. "I want to buy Natsuki from you. How much do you want?" Shizuru simply said and offered a briefcase to Mai, not wanting to waste any more time. She wanted Natsuki bad. She _needed_ Natsuki NOW. She was suffocating without Natsuki by her side. The puppy was her new brand of Heroin. Her new addiction.

* * *

**And here's chapter 2. So what did you think of it? =] Yes, Mai was the highly anticipated antagonist of the fic. The mysterious 'manager' lmao, but it's all revealed now. :P**

**I'm sorry I added a brief Natnao scene, I just couldn't help myself. I love Nao too much to not include her. You'd probably see her in all my stories lol, no matter what role she's playing. But I assure you, this is a SHIZNAT, and will eventually be just PURE SHIZNAT. It may contain a little bit of MaixNatsuki, but it will all be one sided. Noone gets Natsuki's love but Shizuru in this fic Muahahaha! O_O *coughs* Anyways, I know I said that I would update before Christmas, but hey, I uploaded ON Christmas instead, so take this as a present lol. My other fic 'In love with my sister's girlfriend' will be updated later today. I've already gotten the chapter half way done. **

**It's like 4:36 am here, so I will be uploading when the sun comes up XD Look forward to the new chapter which will be uploaded today, and the Shiznat Christmas fic which will be uploaded after Christmas. Yeah I know, it's kinda wrong. Why upload a Christmas fic AFTER Christmas?! WELL I JUST DON'T HAVE THE TIME TO DO IT ON CHRISTMAS DAY. I'm busy… T_T sorry. **

**Even so, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and suggestions, comments, advices, ideas, or just plain flaming, is always welcomed in the reviews section. Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you have a great time! And get lots of presents rofl. ^_^**

**Ashley. **


	3. The planning

Chapter 3

"You wanna what?" Nao was too shocked to comprehend what was going on at the moment.

Shizuru turned to face her. "You heard me, I want Natsuki out of this place, so I'm paying you for it."

Nao blinked a few times before understanding what the older woman meant. 'Perhaps this will be the best for Natsuki… I don't think I'll be able to provide her with the necessary needs under my current condition. This girl on the other hand, is rich and powerful. Natsuki might have a better life if she lives with her.'

Mai cut all trains of thoughts as she spoke up. "I'm sorry, but I do not intend to give Natsuki up. She's mine, it's on paper. She and Nao had signed the agreement, I own her; I own them both. If there's anything you're unhappy about, you can see my lawyer." Mai deadpanned.

'Well that was straightforward.' Nao thought to herself.

"Tokiha-san, I think you are missing my point here, I'm not trying to buy Natsuki from you as a dog. I want to adopt her from you, where she'll live a proper life, and be provided with all the necessary needs. She can't continue living her life like this, she is a human being, and you're treating her like a dog for god's sake! How can you bare to see a human being like that?!" At this point the angered business woman was shouting, which got all the workers' attention.

"We'll continue this in my office, where there is more… Privacy." Mai turned to the direction of their destination. Taking one last glance at the other workers, giving them the 'stay out of this' look and motioned for her subjects to follow.

Mai sat behind her desk while Shizuru sat on the chair opposite her. Nao and Natsuki were situated on the sofas behind the tawny haired girl, silently watching the discussion.

"Like I said earlier miss, I do NOT intend to give Natsuki up. She is an important part of my life." Mai's cheerful face dropped to a cold stare.

Shizuru huffed sarcastically, "Important part of your life, or important part of the club? You're just worried you won't be making enough money after Natsuki leaves you aren't you? After all she is the star of your little strip shows. Money, that's all people like you care about."

Mai slammed her hand against the desk and stood up. "What do you know about me?! All rich kids like you these days, only care about your looks and get what ever they want! In what position are you to judge me?!"

Nao noticed Natsuki wincing and covering her hears shaking her head in confusion at the bickering that was unfolding right before her. She couldn't stand to see Natsuki in pain. "Guys, just chill." She said softly.

The busty orange-head sighed and rubbed her temples. "You're right. Okay miss, what's your name again?"

"Shizuru Viola." Now it was Shizuru's turn to glare coldly at Mai.

"Ah,Viola. Now I know where you're coming from. The richest trade company in the world is under your management am I right?"

Shizuru smirked at Mai's acknowledgement. "Right."

"Right, Miss Viola, let's look at the situation at hand shall we? Let's say… I agree to let Natsuki go with you, what makes you think she'd want to?"

"Eh?" Mai smirked devilishly.

"What makes you think, she'd go with you, and leave behind her best friend that she had known for so long, here as a stripper while she lives out her life in luxury?"

"Best friend…"

"Yes, She wouldn't leave Nao for anyone."

"I…I can make her warm up to me, you'll see!"

"You don't understand Miss Viola. No one would follow someone they are not familiar with, to leave behind a friend, yet alone the loyal ice princess we have here."

Shizuru looked down; her fringe fell to her face covering her eyes as she felt her blood boil. Natsuki isn't just 'someone' to her. She feels something special for her puppy, even if it's locked up somewhere in her memories. "No… Tokiha-san, it's you who does not understand. I feel something for Natsuki, something much more than what anyone has ever felt for someone. Something special…Nostalgic. And I'm sure she feels the same way too." Shizuru's eyes shot back and caught a glimpse of Natsuki peeping at her with realization written all over her silent face. This helped boost Shizuru's confidence in making Natsuki hers. The spoilt girl now looked up grinning at Mai. "WE have something you'll never have with _anyone._ WE have… _a connection._"

(Author: OH YEAH! GO SHIZURU! YOU TELL IT TO HER, GIRL! THROW IT AT HER FACE! O_O Ehem sorry for my little interruption here… I just felt as though I had to do that… ^_^" I mean not that I don't like Mai or anything, I personally, LOVE Mai. But she's the antagonist here, and Shizuru speaks true! :D Well, I'm sure you all would've done what I did as well after reading that part lol especially the shiznat fans. XD [Coughs] well, again sorry for my little outburst. On with the story!)

Mai's eyes widened, and Nao sat there with her jaws hanging from her chin. "W-wait a minute," Nao stood up and walked over to the two of them. "I understand you are trying to do this for Natsuki's good and all, but seriously, could it be some kind of mistake? I mean, ever since I've been with Natsuki, I hadn't a clue about you. Could you have mistaken her for someone else?" Nao was clearly fidgeting.

'Damn… I know, I know I've been selfish… I'm such a hypocrite…The only reason I've been treating Natsuki like a dog, and hated it when others did it, was because…I was afraid to loose her. She was my only friend, I wanted to make it clear that she belonged to me. However…I should be letting Natsuki go. I don't want her to be treated as an animal by others right? If I let her go, my wish can be fulfilled. She can live as a normal human being and, and…No, I can't. I'm not ready to loose her yet. I don't want to be apart from her. I want her by my side. Please Natsuki, don't leave me.' Nao was deep in her thoughts while fidgeting, until Shizuru cut in, snapping her out of it.

"Nao, how old were the two of you when you first met? Mine and Natsuki's meeting could've been before that you know?" Shizuru pointed out. And it was a good point too.

"I…I." Nao sighed in defeat, "You have a point."

Shizuru turned satisfied, to Mai. "See? Even her best friend approves."

"Don't be so cocky yet Viola-san. We have yet to hear Natsuki's opinion of this. We have all listed what we think, but Natsuki hasn't. Like you said, if she isn't just some pet, she should be able to think and decide things for herself. Let's hear her thoughts on this."

"Natsuki, come here." Natsuki looked up at Mai, then to Nao, then to Shizuru, and back to Nao again. She didn't budge. Mai felt her vein throb a little. "Fine." She said through gritted teeth. "Nao, YOU tell Natsuki to come here."

Nao really felt like lashing out at Mai there and then, for ordering her and Natsuki around, but she didn't want to get fired, and loose her job. She was getting fed there, and a place to stay, and a job thanks to Mai. She really didn't have a choice, she doubted that anyone else would take her in, or give her a job now, due to her lack of education, and her current line.

"[Sigh] Natsuki, would you please come here?" Nao waved a hand to signal for Natsuki to come over.

"Y-yes?" Natsuki looked up at Nao like an obedient dog. She then turned to look at Shizuru. The red orbs looked her up and down, the owner of those intoxicating eyes smiled and winked at her. "Why hello there." Natsuki immediately looked away, then down at the floor keeping her emotionless face on. But she couldn't hide from the Viola, Shizuru had spotted the redness that formed on the puppy's cheeks.

"Ara, I made Natsuki blush again." Shizuru giggled.

"Grrrrrr…." Natsuki growled at her and puffed her cheeks like a displeased child, hearing yet another round of giggles from the honey haired girl.

"My, my Natsuki is so cute when she's mad." Shizuru couldn't resist the temptation, burning deep within herself. A temptation to touch her pup, and break the ice.

As soon as Shizuru's warm finger's touched her puppy's cold cheeks, the growling stopped. Natsuki felt warm; a pleasant feeling she never felt in many years. There was a moment of silence and the other two seemed to have been complete forgotten as the Shiznat were in their own world once again. Natsuki's face still did not show emotion, but Shizuru could see through her cold face, and find comfort, in her dream-like eyes. The older girl didn't want to let this opportunity go, she wanted a reaction from Natsuki like she got, a night ago. She fully placed a palm on the cheek of her addiction, and rubbed her thumb against the other's face, and just like she wanted, she was rewarded with yet another flinch as Natsuki's mouth opened and close as if wanting to say something, but can't find the right words to. The emerald orbs narrowed as Natsuki's eyebrows curved upwards.

"M-master…" Natsuki managed to call out through her trance. "T-this woman… s-she… makes me feel so…hot…"

Shizuru's eyes widened at those words, and a very silent atmosphere filled the room. Shizuru retracted her hands from Natsuki's face and stared at her with the 'I've always wanted you to say that' look, and the other two just let their jaws hang with disbelief, that Natsuki had just said something like that. All three girls, excluding Natsuki started to blush thinking about all the possibilities of what that could've meant. Of course, they've misunderstood what the dog-like girl meant. She had never been good at making clear what she meant and was always straight forward with feelings like this. What she really wanted to say was, she felt warm and comfortable under Shizuru's touch, but again, Natsuki likes to cut sentences short, causing others to misunderstand her.

"W-wow…" Nao started. "I don't think she's ever said this to anyone before, you really are something." She stared at Shizuru intensely.

Natsuki tilted her head to the side at Nao's compliment. She was oblivious to what the other 3 were thinking, and wondered if she said something she shouldn't have. By that time, Shizuru had already been turned on by Natsuki's statement, and couldn't stand it anymore. She really wanted to get Natsuki out of here, but wanted Natsuki's touch desperately. She couldn't wait and discuss this any longer, she was burning down there; she gave in to her desires. She formed a plan in the back of her mind.

"Ugh! Fine we'll discuss this some other time! I want a private session with her now." Shizuru was determined to have Natsuki. No one was able to turn her on with just words before. It was then she realised, she was definitely in love with this raven haired pup, and maybe she could take this opportunity to learn more about her. The rooms in the club will probably be under surveillance, so it will need to be at her place, if she wanted to have a normal day with Natsuki.

Nao, felt a bit of jealousy forming inside of her. 'Weird… Natsuki has had many private sessions with other women before, but I never once felt anything… So why, why do I feel this way now? Why is it only because it is Viola, that I feel worried… worried about loosing Natsuki to her?'

"P-private sessions are only available in the evening." Nao blurted out.

Shizuru raised an eye brow. "Hmm, I'll pay you extra then."

"B-but Natsuki needs to work as a waitress here, you can't just fuck her during her job."

Natsuki remained silent, looking back and forth at Shizuru and her master, watching them go at it.

"Ara, but isn't this also part of her job?"

"Yeah, but not at the moment. You're gonna have to come back later."

"But I'm paying extra, that should be able to make up for her work pay."

"Y-yeah… but, but…"

Shizuru grinned at Nao's staggering. "I will have the private session at my place. And take her back here when I'm done." 'And get to know more about her, so she could open up to me.' Shizuru silently thought.

"Private sessions can only be held in our club rooms. Don't worry they are spacious enough."

"No, I want to do it in my own room. I'll pay double for that."

Mai cut in. "Done. How long do you want her for?"

Nao looked at Mai in shock. Money WAS more important to her after all. "I want her for the whole day. I will bring her back in time for her show."

"A whole day? That's a long time. Are you sure you can have sex for that long? You must be very insatiable then."

Shizuru smirked at Mai provocatively, and winked. "You bet." She actually really isn't THAT insatiable. But she had to use this as an excuse if she wanted to keep Natsuki with her for that long. She just wanted to be alone with Natsuki, the sex bit is the least important to her at the moment. But she _was_ burning up. So it will be like killing two birds with one stone. She gets her lust suppressed, and gets to spend time with the love of her life.

"Okay, I'll trust you with her for that long. But you have to keep your promise and bring her back in time for the show, or I'll send some people after you, to get her." Mai said that with a smile, but the dangerous look in her burning purple eyes, was hard to miss. "Nao, you heard her, you're going to have to give her to Viola-san for the time being."

Nao closed her eyes and opened them very slowly. She sighed again, she couldn't disobey Mai's orders. "Natsuki, this girl wants a private session with you. So you'll have to obey her and no one else okay?"

Nao went out of the room for a while and came back with a metal chain, and clipped it onto Natsuki's collar. "Viola-san, you have to keep this leash on until you reach your bed, or else she won't obey your orders without me around." She handed the end of the chain to Shizuru who gladly accepted it. "As long as you hold the chain long enough, she'll know that she is only allowed to obey you and will not follow anyone else's orders but yours. She doesn't have a mind of a dog or anything, she just behaves this way because she was trained to, so it's like programmed in her brain or something. She can speak if you want her to, and…please don't treat her like an animal."

"Don't worry I'll take good care of her." Shizuru gave the redhead a reassuring smile before leading Natsuki out of the office. "Come on Natsuki." Natsuki followed her without hesitation. Once they were out of the office Nao ran up to the both of them.

"Hey Viola wait!"

They turned around to catch Nao running towards them. "I'm sorry I couldn't say this in the office, but my boss was there."

Shizuru raised a brow, and Natsuki tilted her head to the side as usual. "Yes Nao-san?"

"I've… made up my mind. I want Natsuki to warm up to you. I don't want her to stay here and get treated like dirt forever. So please, talk to her and teach her how to be human again. I know only you will be able to help her, from the way the both of you seem to react to each other." Nao took one more look at Natsuki then reluctantly walked away. The blue haired puppy's emerald eyes seem to sadden when Nao walked away, but remained cool.

'Thank you Nao-san. I knew you weren't a bad person.' Shizuru thanked her internally and lead Natsuki to her limousine.

* * *

**On the way back to Shizuru's home. **

The two girls sat silently in the backseat, separated by an opaque window from the front seats. Natsuki's chains rattled to the cars movements, as she stared lifelessly out the window avoiding eye contact with Shizuru. The older girl couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't wait till they got home.

'If we do it here, then maybe I can spend more casual time with her when we get back home.' Shizuru planned out in her mind.

The brown haired girl moved closer to the object of her desires and put a hand on her puppy's lap, staring at her. Shizuru felt Natsuki's body shiver at her touch as electricity ran up both of them. Natsuki obviously felt the intense stare of the blood red eyes and slowly turned her head to face her 'temporary master.'

"Nat-su-ki…" Shizuru pressed her lips against Natsuki's with such great passion without warning, she felt the puppy tremble before her, landing her a position on top of her crush. Natsuki blinked at her a few times before returning the kiss, something she was taught to do during private sessions. When Natsuki broke away to breathe, Shizuru got up to straddle her pet, and pulled Natsuki's leash to make her sit up.

"Take me." Shizuru moaned breathlessly. Pulling Natsuki's dog chain, she nudged the straddled girl's head forwards towards her, and embraced Natsuki in another deep kiss. The black car window shields began moving up the windows, to block out the view of what was happening inside the limo, from the people outside of the car. After all the window shields were up, she went down with Natsuki once again.

* * *

**OMG I know this chapter sucked. I had a not-so-nice Christmas so I lost all my inspiration lol, and it's also the reason for my late updates ^^" Please forgive me for that. I hope this chapter wasn't too crappy. I tried hard to put lots of shiznat in here, like one of my reviewers requested. More shiznats in the next chapter though XD**

**In my next chappy, there's obviously going to be a 'lime scene', and I think I might need some help with the details in that. So please, if you can give me any ideas in the reviews section, or you can pm me, I'd be very grateful. I'm still inexperienced in writing lemon and lime scenes lol. But since this is rated T, there will only be lime no lemon o.o**

**I also promised another reviewer, I will put Mikoto in this fic, and I will. Just not now, Mikoto will appear at the right time lol, but later. I need a special debut for her XP So I need a reason for her to appear right? But don't worry I got that all planned in my head ;)**

**For all those, who have finished reading this chapter till the end, I thank you for putting up with the shortness and crappiness of this chapter. It was short and rubbish I know lol, but I will do better in my next. **

**I hope the situations taking place in the plot, are clear to all of you, and not too many confusions are among my reviewers. I really tried my best, and I'm sorry if it's not what you expected. Anyways, if there are any suggestions, ideas, advices, or just pure flaming, it is welcomed in the reviews section. Thank you to all who choose to review on this chapter, even if it sucked. And a big thanks to all my current reviewers, it's you guys who keep me going, even in bad times like these. **

**Love you all. Ashley. ^_^**

PS. If the story is moving too slowly, or there's not enough action or interaction between characters, please let me know.


End file.
